Cardcaptors Fanfic Ep.1: The Newcomers
by Princess-Lumina
Summary: It's the schoolyear again and Sakura and Li are back in school. There are two newcomers. Li is very careful this time, remembering Eli back awhile ago. Could these two be what Eli was or are they something..... Much more? Find out!


Cardcaptors Fanfic, Episode 1: The Newcomers.  
  
It was a beautiful day in the city of Tomoeda. It is the middle of the schoolyear and Sakura was asleep in her bed. As the time ticked by, Sakura's alarm clock wasn't ringing. After awhile, Sakura woke up.  
  
Opening an eye, her vision slowly came to, and she looked up at the ceiling as she opened the other eye. She then looked at her alarm clock and saw the time.  
  
"Hmmm? AHHH!!! 8:45 am! I am so late!" she screamed as she raced out of bed.  
  
Kero, disturbed in his sleep by Sakura's scream, comes out from the desk drawer where he sleeps, yawning and rubbing his eyes, asking, "What's the purpose of all this commotion, Sakura?"  
  
"I am soooo late for school, I can't believe I slept in like that! I thought I set my alarm clock to for 7:30 so I could get a head start!" Sakura replied from the closet, putting on her school uniform.  
  
"Hmmmm...." Kero thought as he went up to the alarm clock and looked at it, "Yeah, I see you're problem, Sakura. You did set the timer, though you didn't put the nob on alarm. Well, you'd better hurry then. I have some things I need to do on my own today as well...." Kero looks at the video game system on the floor and looks at it angrily.  
  
"You do what you want, but make sure dad doesn't hear. He's probably gone to work, so you're alright for now. But he will come home at lunch, so make sure you're quiet. I have to get to school." Sakura said as she put on her school hat and headed out the door.  
  
"Have a good day, Sakura." Kero said as he waited a few seconds, then turned on the television set and the game system, "All right, you darn game... No more Mr. Nice Guy. Let's get it on!" Kero said angrily as he prepared himself to play.  
  
Sakura went downstairs and sat on the floor and put on her rollarblades and her paddings. She then headed out the door and rollarbladed as fast as she could towards the school. Strolling down the road, then grabs the bar that stuck out of the ground and used it to turn the sharp corner, she knew she wasn't going to make it.  
  
"Ohh, I am going to be late... I can't believe I slept like that. What am I thinking?" She thought to herself as she continued to rollarblade towards the schoolgrounds.  
  
The school bell had rung 5 minutes ago, and when Sakura got there, she saw no one was on the schoolground. She knew right then she didn't make it in time. She raced inside the school and towards her locker. She opened it and put her rollarblades and padding in, then put on her shoes. She then raced towards the classroom, holding her schoolbag.  
  
She slid across the floor a bit as she got to her classroom, and then walked in. The teacher and the rest of the class were looking at her, and the teacher wasn't too impressed.  
  
"Sakura, you're 8 minutes late. That's the third time in a row." the teacher told her, looking at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I'll try to get here faster next time." Sakura said as a droplet appears on the side of her head.  
  
"Anyway, take your seat, Sakura." the teacher told her.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Sakura said as she went to her seat and sat down, putting her hat to the side and put her head on the desk, sighing.  
  
Li, sitting behind her, leaned forward a bit and said to her, "Nice timing, Avalon. You only missed the most important explanation of today's lesson."  
  
"(Whispers) I forgot to set my alarm clock, Li... Give me a break, I am usually tired when I do it." Sakura replied quietly.  
  
Li sat back as he continued taking notes. Sakura then reached into her bag and pulled out her notebook. She then opened it and began taking notes. When they were taking a break from all that writing, Li put his book in front of her so she could copy his notes.  
  
"Thanks, Li... You saved me alot of time." Sakura said as she smiled at him, then got down to writing from the notes in Li's book onto hers.  
  
"(Blushes a bit) Don't mention it, Sakura. But you know, you have to take responsibility. I am not going to be around forever to back you up, so you'd better start thinking straight." Li said as he sat back in his chair, his face a bit red.  
  
Just then, the principal of the school walked in and began whispering to the teacher. The teacher looked at him, then looked around and nodded. The principal left the room and the teacher approached the class.  
  
"Well, students, it seems we have new students that came in. Now, I want you to all be on your best behaviour and try to make him and her feel welcome. Please welcome Dedratec and Dondratec, they're twins." the teacher announced.  
  
Li and Sakura as well as the rest of the class looked towards the door as Dedratec and Dondratec came through the door. The two came in, looking into the classroom and seeing everybody. They stood in front of the classroom, both holding a nice smile on their faces.  
  
Dedratec, an 11 year old looking girl with long blonde hair, and stood at 5'3", weighing 89 lbs or so, stands before them. She was wearing the school's uniform, and she had blue eyes and fair white skin, which is a bit tanned.  
  
Dondratec was the same, only his hair was a bit more golden blond than Dedratec's is, and his height was the same, though he weighed 96 lbs, with blue eyes and fair white skin, which also is a bit tanned.  
  
"I'm happy to be here." Dondratec said, smiling at the room.  
  
"As am I." Dedratec said, holding a smirk on her face.  
  
"That's great, now you two can sit next to each other in the very back, just pull up those last two desks and join them together." The teacher pointed to the back.  
  
"You're too kind." Dedratec smiled as she walked down the aisle between the first and second row desks.  
  
She walked by Sakura and Li. Dondratec did the same. Both smiled nicely at Sakura and Li, and Sakura replied with a smile as well, but Li had his arms folded and didn't even budge. Dedratec and Dondratec brought the two desks together and sat down. They got out their notebooks and paid attention.  
  
Li looked back at them with the corner of his eye, and was keeping a careful eye on them just in case. The two then began writing down the notes on the board. Li then paid attention to the board and what the teacher was writing. Sakura had finished with Li's notes and handed him back his book and smiled at him.  
  
"(Whispers) Thanks, Li." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Mmm-hmm..." Li replied, looking at the board and paying attention.  
  
While the two were writing what is now being put on the board, Dedratec and Dondratec were looking upon the board, then towards Sakura and Li. They then looked towards the board again right before Li looked back at them, then paid attention to the board once again.  
  
"(Telepathically) Hmmm.... It's her..." Dondratec telepathically told Dedratec.  
  
"(Telepathically) Hmmm.... Yes, it is. I really love it how she and that boy work together. It'll be a shame to split up such a winning team, heh heh heh..." Dedratec giggled telepathically to Dondratec.  
  
"(Telepathically) So, what's the game plan?" Dedratec asked him.  
  
"(Telepathically) Well, we can't let her know who we are just yet, and besides, we need to know for certain as to the true extent of her power, and his." Dondratec said as he looked at Li, "(Telepathically) We will send a vast amount of things from time to time to test what she knows. Can she master her skills as well as master the cards themselves without the help of Yue and Keroberos?"  
  
"(Telepathically) I guess we'll have to teach her how to deal with it, won't we, Dondratec?" Dedratec asked.  
  
"(Telepathically) Yes, and it's a good thing we know how to hide our magical power from their sensing skills. But they don't know how to do it, so we know where they are all the time." Dondratec stated.  
  
Dondratec looked over to Sakura and tilted his head to the right a bit and smiled an evil smirk. Sakura wasn't even looking, and was continuing to write her notes as well as Li. Dondratec sat back and magically jonted down everything that was on the teacher's notes by psychically looking at the sheets, hiding the power from Sakura and Li's senses.  
  
"(Telepathically) You're one bad bro, Dondratec." Dedratec smiled.  
  
"(Telepathically) What better way... To get what we want?" Dondratec looked at Dedratec and smiled, showing his teeth as he smiles.  
  
Dedratec smiled back and asked, "(Telepathically) So, what are our roles?"  
  
Dondratec scoffed and said, "(Telepathically) You're too into your work. Learn to have some fun and take joy in your work. This will be an entertaining mission. But, my role is quite simple. I will deal with Sakura, you focus on Li."  
  
Dedratec nodded as she faced the board again. The bell rang and it was time for the next class to start. The students got up and began piling the hallways. Dedratec and Dondratec got up as soon as Sakura and Li headed out. The two nodded and headed out the door as the last ones.  
  
"All right, mission starts here and now. You do your part and I'll do mine." Dondratec said to her.  
  
"Right." Dedratec smiled as both he and her went their separate ways.  
  
Li went up to Sakura as she was looking in her locker and Li sighed and said, "You know, Sakura, you'd have alot more room in your locker if you put your rollarblades elsewhere."  
  
"Thanks for the tip, Li, but I like my rollarblades. And besides, it gets me to school faster, so I don't mind shoving things in my locker. And by the way, my locker's clean." Sakura said as she showed him, and then shut the locker and locked it.  
  
"Yeah, maybe... Madison never showed up and neither did Maelin." Li said as he leaned against the locker doors and folded his arms.  
  
"They both called me up last night and said that they wouldn't be in because they have a really bad sickness that's been going around, so they're doing us a favour they said by not coming near us while they have it. Thank the stars for that because I don't think I can handle being sick." Sakura replied to him.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right..." Li told her.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know, it's about those two new students in our class. They're so quiet." he said, holding his hand to his chin in thought.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it, Li. After all, they are new and they haven't really met anybody just yet, and besides, it's class time. you don't talk during class." Sakura smiled as she walked down the hall.  
  
"(Sighs) Something just doesn't feel right..." Li said to himself as he remained leaning on the lockers.  
  
Dedratec looked and saw Sakura leave him and she went up to him and leaned against the locker doors with him, then looked over to him, saying, "Hi there. I'm Dedratec, nice to meet you." She smiles at him as she looked over to him.  
  
"Hey, Li, nice to meet you." Li said, not really paying much attention as he got off the lockers and walked down the hallway.  
  
"How long have you been going to this school for?" Dedratec asked.  
  
"Awhile. Long enough to know what is right around here." Li said as he continued down the hall.  
  
"Oh? What do you mean by that, Li?" Dedratec asked him.  
  
"Nothing, just forget about it. Well, I have next class, so go do what you do and I'll do what I do. See you later." Li said as he continued walking off.  
  
Dedratec stopped along the hallway and thought to herself, "(Thinking) Hmmm, this guy's stubborn, he's going to be a tough assignment."  
  
Sakura was heading towards her class and Dondratec caught up with her. Dondratec had to make some sort of an entrance, so he stepped by Sakura and bumped her hard.  
  
"Unh!" Sakura grunted as he bumped into her with force, she twirls a bit and goes to the wall.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, I am so terribly sorry." Dondratec said sweetly as he picked Sakura's bag up for her and gave it to her.  
  
"Umm... Thank you." Sakura replied with a smile.  
  
"Ahh, it should be a pleasure, after all, I did send you twirling." Dondratec replied, smiling.  
  
"You seem very nice. I am Sakura Avalon, and you are... Dondratec, right?" she asked him with a smile.  
  
"Yes, sorry, it's a very different name, but you can't have the same things in this world, it wouldn't be right, don't you think?" Dondratec asked her.  
  
"Uhh... Yeah, exactly." Sakura said as she began walking down the hall some more.  
  
"So where are you headed, Sakura?" Dondratec asked.  
  
"I have physical education next, my favorite thing." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Hmmm, I see... Well, I think I'd better get to class, so I will see you soon, Sakura." Dondratec said to her.  
  
"Yes, see you soon!" Sakura said back as she went into the changeroom to get into her gym uniform.  
  
As she left, Dondratec smiled evilly and thought to himself, "(Thinking) Yes, Sakura... Very, very soon..." And he went off.  
  
Gym class began a little while later as Sakura and Li were squaring off against each other and their teams in soccer. Dondratec, overlooking Sakura, still had that smile on his face as he looked down upon her from a tree he was sitting on. Just then, Dedratec jumped up into the tree and sat down beside him.  
  
"You know, you can be a little bit more quieter when coming up here, you know. It was so pleasant until that inturruption." Dondratec told her.  
  
"Oh, be quiet." Dedratec responded in a snappy voice, then overlooked Li and Sakura in competition.  
  
"So, how was your introduction with Li?" Dondratec asked.  
  
"He's a tough cookie, but pretty soon, he'll be soft enough to chew, hee hee hee. How about you with Sakura?" she asked.  
  
"Soft as a marshmallow... She's completely oblivious. She's so trusting, it's unbelievable." Dondratec replied.  
  
"And she's the Master of the Cards? Although she changed the Clow Cards into Star Cards when facing Eli, she has no idea of the extremity of our power. She has to be really good if she is ready to challenge us." Dedratec said.  
  
"That's in the future, this is now. First of all, we need to know all about her power. If she defeats our surprises, then I am impressed. I'll be impressed as to even if she gets as far as facing us." Dondratec chuckled as he saw Sakura kick the ball into the net, "Nice shot, Sakura... Very nice indeed."  
  
Dedratec looked at him, then at her and said to Dondratec, "She's very athletic, no wonder her moves are swift and stylish."  
  
"Hmph, those will come in handy after what we plan to do with them both." Dondratec smirked.  
  
"Are you not at least a bit worried that this whole galaxy may rest upon this young girl and this young boy's shoulders?" Dedratec asked him.  
  
"Ha ha ha, not really. If she does fail, she won't get a second chance like she did at the Final Judgement awhile ago." Dondratec stated.  
  
"I can't believe it, only 20 months have passed since Sakura found the Clow Cards, beat Yue and turned the cards into Star Cards and beat Eli. She's progressing very well." Dedratec said.  
  
"Yes she is, and she doesn't look at least a bit scared in what she does, like she used to. But we will make her worry... She may have the cards and the power, and the life force to stay alive much longer than an average human, maybe even live forever, but her life can be ended." Dondratec told her.  
  
"Whichever, it is great knowing she's willing to continue with training and mastering the Cards. As for Li, I don't know what I am going to do with him." Dedratec said as she looked at him score a goal into the net, "Nice one, Li..."  
  
"Whichever, I can't wait until this begins to unfold." Dondratec smirked.  
  
The hours pass as school progresses and finally ends. Sakura and Li prepare to leave and they got all their things, then began to head out.  
  
"Wow, Li, you improved in soccer today." Sakura told him.  
  
"I was alright." Li replied.  
  
"So, what are you going to be doing today?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"Probably training, relaxing, and eat, train some more, then go to bed." Li replied to her.  
  
"Sounds like fun. I have some things to take care of before I can rest. I have to talk with Yue and Kero about some things, so I'm inviting him over." Sakura said to him, but was then inturrupted by Dedratec.  
  
"Who's Yue and Kero?" Dedratec asked curiously.  
  
"AHH!!" Sakura shouted as she was startled to see her.  
  
"Umm..." Sakura said as she began to stammer.  
  
"Just friends of ours." Li said right away before Sakura could stammer more, playing it all softly and cool, not even stammering or hesitating on what he said.  
  
"Ohh I see... Friends, hmm? Sounds boring. Well, in any case, I'll see you two later." Dedratec said as she ran down the hall towards the exit.  
  
"She's very..." Sakura said, who couldn't make up anything to say about Dedratec.  
  
"Strange? Hmph... Reminds me of a girl in the past when I first met her." Li replied to her as he winked, then headed out.  
  
"I wasn't that strange, you were the one who attacked me when we first met, demanding that I give you all my cards." Sakura said to him, smiling.  
  
"Don't... Say that so loud!" Li raised his voice to her.  
  
"Oh... right, sorry." Sakura said back.  
  
"Gosh, advertise it to the world next time, will ya? Geez, Avalon." Li said to her in disbelief.  
  
"Well, anyway, no one heard. Well, I'll be off. I'll see you tomorrow, Li." Sakura said as she put on her rollarblades and rolled out towards the exit.  
  
"Yeah, see ya." Li replied as he took his time.  
  
Sakura rolled along the sidewalk back towards her house. She rolled around, and a little later on, turned the corner to her street and minutes later, she got to her house. She rolled in the door and sat on the staircase and took off her rollarblades. She then put them to the side and she put on her shoes.  
  
"Sakura? Gee, you're very energetic today." her father said to her.  
  
"Am I ever. I have a bit of homework, so I am going to go to the fields and work on it there in peace. I'll talk to you later, dad, love you, bye!" Sakura said as she shut the front door.  
  
She headed out and Kero flew out from her window as he saw her heading out. He then went beside her and went into her bag. His head popped out from the bag.  
  
"So, Sakura, where are you headed?" he asked.  
  
"Kero? How'd you get in there?" she asked.  
  
"I have ways. So, where are you headed?" he asked.  
  
"Just to the fields to work on a bit of homework." Sakura replied as she continued walking.  
  
"It is a beautiful day, so I don't blame you for wanting to stay out. Well, I haven't got my sun today, so I'm going to come with you, all right?" Kero asked.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, you are my master, so it is up to you, but I'll make this decision, and I am coming with you." Kero smiled and said.  
  
"Well, ok, but if anyone's there, stay quiet, all right?" Sakura told him.  
  
"Silent as your alarm clock in the morning, I gotcha." Kero laughed.  
  
"Grrr..... It wasn't my fault." Sakura said to him.  
  
"That was the third day in a row you did that, and you haven't even been using your cards, so you couldn't be that tired." Kero told her.  
  
"I don't know why, but I just have been lately." Sakura told him as she entered the fields.  
  
"Maybe you're getting sick, Sakura." Kero looked at her.  
  
"Do I look sick to you? I'm fine." Sakura told him.  
  
She sat down and leaned against the tree as she put her school uniform skirt down more to straighten it out, then leaned to the left and opened up her school bag and took out her notebook, then got to work.  
  
One tree over, Dondratec stands lightly on the tree, looking down upon her. He was now wearing a black suit with a black robe, and a long black cape that travels down to his feet. He wears a large sorcerer-like circular hat and holding in his hand a large metallic staff with a circle on the end, which the outside of the circle is razor bladed, and inside the crystal- like sphere is a picture of a galaxy, turning slowly within the sphere.  
  
"Hmm... let's see what you're capable of, Sakura Avalon... Master of the Cards of the Stars." Dondratec said as he vanished and appeared in the sky.  
  
"Powers of might and magic, heed me from your source... Unleash the power of the Galaxial Force!" Dondratec chanted as he raised his staff high as a card of darkness appeared in front of him.  
  
"Image, Release and Dispel." Dondratec smiled as he slammed his staff upon the card as the spikes along the staff punched through the card.  
  
The card began to glow a bright black colour as Image arose. Image looked upon Sakura as Dondratec pointed to her and nodded. Image nodded back.  
  
Back where Sakura is, she and Kero were enjoying their time together. Kero then looked up and saw something, but it was gone in an instant.  
  
"Hmm?" Kero asked as he looked.  
  
"What is it, Kero?" Sakura asked, looking at him and stopped writing.  
  
"Hmm... Nothing, Sakura... I just thought I saw something." Kero replied as he looked around.  
  
Kero looked again and he could see himself in the distance. Kero tilted his head to the right in wonder, and so did the other.  
  
"Did you somehow call on the Mirror Card, Sakura?" Kero asked her.  
  
"No, why do you ask?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"Because I see myself over there." Kero said, pointing to himself.  
  
"Hmm?" Sakura looked over, "What the?"  
  
Kero then went towards it and it came towards him. Kero and the other one just floated there, then the other Kero punched Kero and sent him into Sakura. Sakura caught him.  
  
"Kero! Are you ok?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"Yeah, sure, Sakura... I'm just swell. Hey you! You'll pay for that!" Kero shouted as he floated high up and two massive wings began to cover him as the symbol of the sun, moon and star appeared on the ground below him, and when the wings unfolded, Keroberos appeared, but to his surprise, the other one did the same.  
  
"What in the blazes?" Keroberos asked.  
  
"Mmm hmm hmm hmm... A little gift from me, Keroberos... First you, then her..." Dondratec said to himself as he watched in a nearby tree.  
  
The other Keroberos fired a massive blast of fire towards him and Sakura. Keroberos landed in front of Sakura and blocked the fire with his wings and shot a blast of fire back, which the two blasts then exploded, which sent Keroberos into a tree.  
  
"Keroberos! That's it, it's time to get to it..." Sakura said angrily as she stood up and held her key out.  
  
"Oh Key of the Star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!" Sakura chanted as her key complied and her key turned into a staff.  
  
She whirled it around and stopped it in front of her and bent down, reached into her bag and pulled out the Fiery Card, then the Mirror Card, and chanted, "Fiery Card, I command you to attack the fake Keroberos within a wall of flames! Fiery Card, release and dispel!"  
  
She threw the card into the air and aimed her staff towards it as the card began to glow. Fiery then rose from the card and made its way towards the fake. The fake turned into Fiery and began to soar towards it.  
  
Fiery was surprised at what it saw, and so was Sakura. She hadn't seen anything like this before. Shaking her head, Sakura had other plans for Fiery.  
  
"Fiery, form a circle of fire and trap it within a sphere of fire!" she shouted.  
  
Fiery nodded and took off as quick as it could towards Image, and Image soared quickly towards Fiery. Fiery then did a turn and began turning in a circle as fire began swirling up into a ball. Image was being toasted within Fiery's sphere of fire. When it exploded, Image returned to its true form and hit the ground and Fiery went back into its card.  
  
"Now, let's try the Mirror Card. Maybe if it reflects its own self to the Mirror, its form can be seen, if it has one. Mirror Card! Project that image and have it see its own self! Release and dispel, Mirror!" Sakura shouted as the staff was aimed towards Mirror and Mirror appeared before Image.  
  
Image looked upon Mirror and reflected its own image, and it now had to stay in its true form. Mirror then waited for its next order.  
  
"Mirror, aim yourself towards the sun and reflect its solar light and burn the image you see!" Sakura shouted as Mirror complied.  
  
Mirror aimed itself towards the sun and reflected its solar light upon Image, barbecuing it. Image then faded into dust and the card floated onto the ground. Sakura noticed it and it then dissolved into dust and blew away with the wind.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sakura asked herself as she then put her two cards in the bag.  
  
She went to Keroberos, who had turned back into his stuffed animal form upon hitting the tree. She picked him up and tapped him.  
  
"Are you okay, Kero?" she asked.  
  
"Uhhh........" Kero groaned in pain as he just laid there silently, then shook off the pain.  
  
"Hold on, I'll get you home." Sakura said as she picked him up and put him in her bag, then grabbed her work and put it in the bag also, then got up and headed to her house.  
  
Dondratec looked on in amusement, impressed to what he saw, saying, "Very very clever, Sakura... Who would have known you would actually see Image's actual image by countering with your Mirror Card? You're smart... But I won't underestimate you again... I promise..." Dondratec smiled as he vanished.  
  
Sakura went back to her house and she set Kero down. She didn't know what to make of it, since she thought Kero was one of the strongest of them all. She then sat beside him and he woke up.  
  
"....Ohh....." Kero groaned in pain.  
  
"Are you okay, Kero, you took quite a hit by the looks of it?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"What happened? I never thought a blast like that would damage me so badly. It's like I had no defense power at all." Kero said as he slowly got to his feet and sat down.  
  
"I managed to defeat it by quick thinking. but what got my attention is that when I beat whatever it was, a card or piece of paper of some sort floated down towards the ground, and then just turned into dust and faded." Sakura explained.  
  
"(Raises an eyebrow) Hmm? A piece of paper or card?" Kero asked her.  
  
"Yeah, it was so very strange. The card looked to be a black colour." Sakura replied.  
  
"Hmmm.... I don't know, Sakura, this could be your next challenge. And at this rate, I don't know if I am going to be able to help you. I didn't last long against that fake me after all." Kero told her.  
  
"I used Fiery against it, and it right when it saw Fiery, it turned into it as well. I managed to get it though. It didn't seem to have Fiery's fire immunity, so I was able to hit it. It worked sort of like Mirror, only it wasn't." Sakura explained.  
  
"How very strange, Sakura, and judging how you say right when you defeated it, that piece of paper burns to cinders, we can't snatch it and get a good glimpse of it. What strong forces could be at work here?" Kero asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I think I am going to call Li up about it." Sakura said as she went to her desk and got out her cell phone.  
  
She picked it up and dialed Li's number, then heard two rings, then a click and Li's voice was heard: "This is Li, and this better be important, Avalon, I am in the middle of a training session right now."  
  
"Li, we have to talk." Sakura said.  
  
"I... Really can't right now, but we will for sure tomorrow at school. You can count on it." Li replied.  
  
"Okay... Meet me by the trees by the fence." Sakura told him.  
  
"Alright, I have to go now, bye." Li hangs up.  
  
"(Sighs)" Sakura sighed as she clicked the END button the phone and put it down, "He's always busy when important things come to mind." she said.  
  
"That kid's nothing but a nuisence sometimes anyway. You're the master of the cards, so you should figure this out too." Kero replied as he floated over to the desk and went into his drawer where his small room is.  
  
"You don't look so good, Kero... Maybe you should sleep. I think I am going to finish up my homework." Sakura told him as she sat down at her desk and began doing it.  
  
"Sounds good, Sakura... (Yawns) Good night..." Kero said softly as Sakura shut the drawer for him.  
  
"Good night, Kero..." Sakura replied, smiling.  
  
Meanwhile, Li was still training and he stopped to take a breather. Dedratec hovered above him. She wore almost what Dondratec was wearing, only everything of hers is in pink. She just glanced at Li and smirked.  
  
"Well, I guess Dondratec finished his work, so I guess it's time for my trick." Dedratec smiled as her energy dagger appeared in her left hand.  
  
"Powers of might and magic, heed me from your source... Unleash the power of the Galaxial Force!" Dedratec chanted as a card of darkness appeared in her right hand and she tossed it to the ground, and as it sat itself on the ground, she threw her energy dagger straight into it, and as she did so, she called, "Gorgon, release and dispel!"  
  
The card began to glow black and Li turned back and was standing only feet away from a bull with armour made entirely of metal and its horns also made of razor sharp metal. Li looked at it curiously, then the Gorgon began trampling towards him like a stampede.  
  
"What the heck? Whoa!" Li jumped into the air and out of its way as it slide, and then slammed on its brakes and slid across the ground with such force, its feet were sinking into the ground.  
  
"What is that thing?" Li asked himself.  
  
The bull stomped its feet three times and snorted, then began trampling towards Li once again. Li jumped out of its way again and grabbed his sword that was stuck in the ground as he landed. He forced his power upwards and aimed towards the Gorgon.  
  
"Element: Fire!" Li shouted as a large swirl of fire was sent to the Gorgon, igniting it, but the fires had no affect against its armour.  
  
"Huh? Impossible!" Li shouted to himself as he saw the Gorgon beginning to charge up again.  
  
The Gorgon aimed its horns at Li and began to charge up an energetic beam of some sort and shot it towards him. Li gasped in surprised and narrowly dodged it as the beam exploded in the distance. Li, hit the ground, rolled for a few seconds, then looked towards it again and saw that it was going to fire another one.  
  
"Force, know my plight, release the light! Lightning!" Li commanded as he shot a massive charge of electricity towards the Gorgon, which seems to affect it greatly because of the metallic armour it was wearing.  
  
"Yahh!!" Li shouted as he jumped high into the air and slashing down at it with his sword.  
  
The Gorgon shook off the voltage and saw Li coming for it. It then moved out of the way and Li used the tree for a rebound as he landed on the side of the tree and reflected off of it, steering himself towards the raging monster. He attempted to slashed it hard with his sword and the Gorgon used its back legs to kick him back to the tree, which he hit really hard.  
  
Trying to shake off the pain, Li looked back and saw the Gorgon coming towards him. He just barely got out of the way as the Gorgon smashed itself horns first into the tree. The shockwave was sent through the tree and attracted 6 wasp nests in the tree. The armies of wasps then made their descent and into the Gorgon's armour, piercing its body with their stingers.  
  
Li shrugged in grossness, but he took out another slip of paper and held it in the air, then he forced his sword onto it, shouting, "Lightning!"  
  
Another charge of electricity had crashed into the Gorgon and it fell to the ground. It then turned into a strange black card and then the card began to turn into dust and two seconds later, it faded off with the wind. Li looked at it really strangely and then sheathed his sword. He then raced into his house.  
  
Dedratec looked on in amusement, smiling and impressed as to what she just saw happened. She then stretched back and yawned, and then continued to smile.  
  
"Hmmm.... He's very strong and his magical power has improved alot. Well, I think today's assignment is over. I will see you tomorrow in school, Li, ha ha ha ha ha!" Dedratec laughed as she vanished.  
  
Li got on the phone really fast and phoned up Sakura. He waited a second while the phone dialed. Back at Sakura's house, she was still doing her homework when her cell phone began ringing.  
  
"Yes, this is Sakura?" Sakura answered.  
  
"Sakura... Geez, you won't believe this, I just got attacked by this raging bull made entirely of iron or steel!" Li's panting voice shouted over the phone.  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Li. Something very odd is going on around here. I got attacked by this thing that copies others' images. Kero's hurt badly, but I think he's going to make a recovery." Sakura stated.  
  
"These powers are so weird, we can't even sense them... How can we know when one is here?" Li asked.  
  
"I don't know... I will try to figure that out for you as quickly as I can." Sakura replied.  
  
"All right, thanks, Sakura... And Sakura... Be very careful, ok?" he warned.  
  
"Don't worry, Li, I will." Sakura said as she let off a blush.  
  
Li hung up and Sakura hung up soon after. She went back to her desk and continued working on her homework. In a dimension not too far off, Dondratec was waiting for Dedratec's arrival. When she got there, he was holding a smile on his face. He was in normal clothes and so was she when she approached him.  
  
"So, Dedratec, how did your first mission go?" Dondratec asked.  
  
"Ohh, you should have seen him. A little help from the bugs, which freaked me out because I was near the tree they came out of, but he managed to pull it off and destroy Gorgon without too much difficulty. What about your first mission?" Dedratec asked.  
  
"It couldn't have gone any better. I did underestimate Sakura's power, she's smarter than she looks. She masters the cards very well... But can she master all our tests... Before the time runs out?" Dondratec smiled as he looked at Dedratec.  
  
"I think being by them is very... Educational... Learning how they work and all." Dedratec replied and smiled.  
  
"Just don't get too involved. Remember, they are our enemies, not our allies." Dondratec responded more seriously.  
  
"Yes, you're quite right. 2 cards down, 50 more to go. Then they face us for the Final Battle." Dedratec said as she smiled at him.  
  
"The final three cards will wait for last..." Dondratec said as he smiled as he looked upon the three, "Luna... Lumina... Alumina..."  
  
"I dealt with Keroberos rather swiftly... I trust you'll do the same with Yue?" Dondratec asked her as he looked at her.  
  
"Don't you worry about Yue, he's all mine. I love splitting up such a winning team. After that, it will be Sakura and Li who will end up splitting up. I will make sure of that as well." Dedratec laughed.  
  
"Hmm..." Dondratec said as he looked down at Sakura through a circular globe in front of his chair, "Cardcaptor Sakura... Very soon... It will be you... Who will be bowing at my feet... hmm hmm hmm... Heh heh heh, ah ha ha... HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
  
  
End of Episode 1 


End file.
